


NIRVANA

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Safe on a higher plane<br/>In Nirvana stay<br/>Where the dreamers lay<br/>I'll lay you down, lay you down..."</p><p>автор -  Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIRVANA

\- Пойдем.  
\- Куда? Эй, куда ты меня тащишь?! Я не хочу, там холодно...  
\- Просто пойдем со мной.  
\- Адам, фак... Что за дурацкая привычка? Можешь сказать хотя бы КУДА ты меня пытаешься затащить?  
\- Просто иди за мной. Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Да. Ну... в смысле... конечно, доверяю! Но...  
\- Насколько?  
\- Что за вопросы в двенадцать ночи?!   
Томми бурчит уже скорее по привычке, хотя у самого глаза блестят от любопытства. Любопытный маленький котенок - будет лезть даже туда, где страшно, сражаться с тем, кто больше его в пять раз, и даст себя приласкать только одному единственному СВОЕМУ человеку. Ладонь привычно лежит в ладони Адама и даже не думает вырываться, не смотря на упрямые пререкания. И даже оказавшись на крыше и задохнувшись от порыва холодного ветра, чуть не сбившего с ног - пальцы только чуть подрагивают и крепче сжимают ладонь Адама, а в шоколадных глазах мелькают искорки возбуждения.  
\- Ну и что это? Ты привел меня сюда, зная, что я боюсь этой чертовой высоты... Каков твой план, Бэбибой?  
\- У меня есть план... Можешь отлепиться от стены? Эта крыша совершенно безопасна, здесь ограждения, видишь? Черт, Томми... Ну хорошо, закрой глаза. Закрой, тебе говорят!  
Томми совершенно точно не смотрел самую сопливую мелодраму из всех сопливых мелодрам всех времен и народов. Но Адам, обнимающий его со спины и вынуждающий шаг за шагом продвигаться к краю крыши, туда, где ветер подарит ощущение абсолютной свободы и крыльев за спиной, с трудом удерживается, чтобы не раскинуть руки блондина в стороны, и утыкается в шею Томми, чтобы не захихикать.  
\- Адам?  
В голосе обманчивое спокойствие, плохо маскирующее тревогу. Томми вжимается спиной в грудь своего сумасшедшего приятеля, стискивает пальцы Адама уже до боли.  
\- Я здесь. Я с тобой. Не открывай глаз... Просто представь...   
Адам начинает петь, тихо, куда-то за проколотое в нескольких местах ухо Томми, выталкивая из себя строчки с каждым выдохом, чувствуя мурашки, которые охватывают их обоих:  
-...So follow me through the sky  
And watch the oceans collide  
Just keep holding my hand  
As we're taking off  
I know where we'll land...  
Он чувствует, как Томми замирает, почти перестает дышать. Он словно согревается этими строками, голосом Адама, перестает думать о своих страхах, о ветре, треплющем все еще непривычно короткую челку, о чертовой высоте.  
\- We can escape to a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
Where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
Томми глубоко размеренно дышит, откидывая голову на плечо Адаму, который, сам того не замечая, продолжает петь уже громче, более мощно.   
\- Safe on a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
Where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down, lay you down...  
Последняя строчка улетает высоко в непроглядное калифорнийское небо, подхваченная непокорным ветром, тонет в бережном, благодарном поцелуе. И больше не нужно слов. И даже песен. И только один ветер будет знать о том, что дороже "брильянтов и золота"...


End file.
